


After The Trial

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, goodbye despair - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dead Komaeda Nagito, Dead Nanami Chiaki, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Hinata Hajime, Spoilers, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, chiaki and komaeda are only mentioned, takes place after the fifth trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: Hinata finds himself on the beach after the 5th class trial, mind buzzing.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	After The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> i was this close to making this shippy but last minute i decided not to   
> also did not read over for grammar, lemme know if there’s any mistakes

The night air is chilly on Hajime’s skin, the sound of the waves comforting to his buzzing brain.

As he sits down just beyond the stripe of wet sand that borders the ocean, a weary sigh breaks past his lips.

The events of the final class trial weigh heavy on the forefront of his mind, the memory of the Tetris block slamming down fresh in his head.

Each time he blinks, the sight of Komaeda’s body and Nanami’s gentle smile flash in the darkness, like a permanent reminder of the deaths of his closest companions on the island.

He already feels decades older, he thinks with a humorless chuckle, despite the fact that it’s only been a few months at most.

But he supposes seeing your classmates killed before your eyes will do that to you.

He feels a shudder run down his spine as a gust of wind blows past, and it’s only when he feels a warmth run down his cheek that he realizes he’s crying.

That shudder turns to two, and three, and then he’s shaking with tears falling down his face, his sobs sounding far too loud in his own ears.

It’s now that he’s hit with memories of before Monokuma showed up, when he was meeting everyone for the first time with Komaeda trailing behind him, offering tidbits about each of the Ultimates.

He misses that.

When it was, maybe not normal, but less insane.

When he wasn’t forced to participate in a killing game.

When half his classmates weren’t dead.

Hajime finds himself wishing, through his breakdown, that Nanami and Komaeda were still by his side. It hadn’t even been a day, and he was already longing to have them back.

He could almost hear them, telling him to stop crying and look on the bright side or something like that. Keep striving for a hope-filled future, and stay alive with the rest of the survivors.

God, he could practically see their faces, so stupidly determined to be optimistic about everything. To overcome despair and move forward...

They were both so weird, but Hajime would still do anything to see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> hinata went through hell, both of his lovers died in one day and i will never recover from that


End file.
